Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of information technology, the market for displays that play an intermediary role between users and information is growing. Thus, display devices such as organic light-emitting displays (OLEDs), quantum dot displays (QDDs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and plasma display panels (PDPs) are increasingly used.
These display devices each comprise a display panel comprising a plurality of subpixels, a drive part that outputs a drive signal to drive the display panel, a power supply that generates and supplies power to the drive part.
A display device comes in a small, medium, or large size. The configuration of the display panel, drive devices (including peripherals) connected to the display panel, and a structure for housing the display panel and the drive devices may vary depending on the desired size, shape, application, etc. of the display device.
The use and usage environment of display devices is becoming more diversified. To cope with this, the shapes of display panels are also changing from a traditional square or rectangular shape to a circular shape as well as a curved shape.
Odd-shaped display devices having display panels with a circular shape, elliptical shape, etc. offer some advantages such as greater freedom of design. However, conventional odd-shaped display devices may have a problem of non-uniform luminance due to variations in parasitic elements (e.g., parasitic capacitance) that may exist between the signal lines of the display panel—that is, differences in luminance between the signal lines.